Single Moments
by ElephantShoes93
Summary: Elsa notices small things about Anna. Elsanna. Icest.


The first time it happened, they were playing chess in the library.  
Elsa could sense Anna getting restless, as she usually did after a few moves. She still insisted on playing though, because she knew Elsa loved it, and she loved nothing more than making Elsa smile.  
Elsa watched her little sisters hand reach for her knight, a move Elsa knew would open up the board for her to check Anna's king.  
She watched her fingers curl around the piece, the tendons in her hand sticking out slightly, the skin stretching over her bones as she slid the knight in the L-shape, the carved marble clacking into place.  
As Anna withdrew her hand, still staring at the board, brow furrowed, Elsa's eyes followed the hand and thought how she'd like to run her thumb over the spaces between Anna's knuckles, and feel her bones shift in response.  
Elsa blinked, and the thought was gone.

The second time it happened, they were skating on an ice rink Elsa had crafted. Anna had asked so sweetly, because although she wasn't very good at skating, she knew it was a way of getting Elsa out of the castle, away from councilors and the stresses of running a kingdom. Elsa knew it was also one of Anna's ways of getting her to herself, with the exception of Olaf.  
Elsa glided around on the ice, listening to her sister laugh with the snowman as she spun around ungracefully on her skates.  
Elsa glanced over once, and caught Anna with her head tipped back in laughter, her eyes scrunched shut, her mouth stretched in a wide open smile, her neck curved. The sun fell across her neck, creating pools of shadows in the spaces between her collarbones and where her chin meets her neck.  
Elsa watched, a feeling flitting across her mind, which she didn't quite register at the time. She later realized that she'd quite like to know what those shadows on her sister's skin tasted like.

The third time, they were out riding in the woods. It was sunny and the heat beat down on them in waves. They had both opted to wear breeches and loose shirts rather than heavy dresses. They rode side by side in comfortable silence, enjoying the company, the sun and the quiet after a long morning of duties.  
As they neared the waterfall that would be their picnic spot for the afternoon, Anna pulled ahead a little. Elsa could see her back now, the shirt sticking slightly to Anna's shoulders with sweat. She was still close enough that she could see a drop of sweat glisten its way down the groove in the back of Anna's neck and disappear below the neck of her shirt. Elsa breathed in as she realized she wanted to lick it off.

The fourth time was later that same day, at the waterfall.  
Anna had exclaimed that she was melting and had swiftly dragged her shirt up over her head, leaving her in her breeches and the strip of material she had wrapped around her chest for comfort.  
When Elsa next glanced up from her book, her sister had removed even that strip of material, and was lying stretched out on her front in the sun with her head resting on her arms. As she shifted slightly, the muscles in her shoulders and running down her spine bunched and shifted, a thin sheen of sweat glowing on her skin. Elsa wondered what it would feel like to run her hands over the muscles and feel them tense under her touch as Anna writhed on top –  
Enough.  
Elsa blinked, breathed in, averted her gaze and returned to her book.  
Elsa lost count after that.

When Anna was eating dinner, the way her fingers gripped the fork. Elsa wanted to know if they'd grip her hair in the same way as she tasted the shadows on her sister's throat.  
When Anna stomped around in her breeches after a long ride alone, her thighs tensing under the material, Elsa wondered how they'd feel flexing around her waist while she licked the sweat from her sisters chest.  
When Anna stretched in the reading room as Elsa was reading to her, arms over her head and toes pointing, Elsa imagined those same toes scrunching in her sheets as she worked her hand between her sisters legs.

Elsa tensed as soon as the words were out of her mouth, and closed her eyes. She didn't see Anna smile gently and come closer, didn't realize she was right in front of her until Anna's hands softly grasped Elsa's arms just above her elbows where they were crossing over her torso protectively. Elsa opened her eyes as Anna's breath brushed across her face, and saw Anna's own eyes open and gazing at her.  
"I know, silly. I've always known. I just needed you to tell me."  
Anna's words slipped over her, and before Elsa could say anything, Anna blinked, breathed in and leaned forward, meeting Elsa's lips with a sigh.

* * *

**Sorry if the formatting's a bit off, this is the first thing I've posted here. Constructive criticism welcome :) Also, I was originally inspired to write that first scene where they're playing chess by the story 'A Formal Arrangement', which is a wonderful story, and the bit where they're riding seems to have ended up having echoes of the last chapter of AFA as well. And so does the bit about Annas thighs… I did write this before that chapter came out though, so if anyone thinks I've just shamelessly copied, I didn't, I was just nervous about posting this, so I didn't do it for ages… Anna and the fork is also not a deliberate tribute to the cake f****ic, just in case anyone was wondering/noticed at all. Sorry for the length of this. Bye.**

**Sorry, I uploaded and then deleted it… how does one work this infernal thing?**


End file.
